Zindagi Aur Pyaar
by CID Romance
Summary: It's a Daysha story.


_**Hi guys this is a story on Daysha. I have posted it again**_

DAYSHA HOME

Tasha was busy in the kitchen, when she heard the front door closed loud. She already had expect such thing. Abhijeet had called her and told her about Daya & Purbi. She peeped from the kitchen and saw Daya angrily going upstair. She filled a glass with milk and put it in the microwave.

BALCONY

Daya was busy putting oinment on his wounds, because the team had a fight with the criminals today. Purbi words were roaming in his head.

'Main thak chuki hun tumhara intezaar karte karte' 'Main aisi ladki nahin hun joh zindagi bhar tumhare liye kunwari baaitho' 'Daya tumhe himmat nahin hain apne pariwaar ke khilaaf jaane ke liye' 'Aur ab nahin main tumhara koi intezaar nahin kar sakti main'

Tasha came into their room and saw Daya on the balcony struggeling with his work. She kept the tray on the table and walked towards him.

Tasha(forwarding her hand): Laau do mujhe main laga deti hun...

Daya: Nahin Tasha... Jisse marham lagana tha usne aur hi ghaw de diye mujhe... isse acha ki main mar...

Tasha put her hand on his mouth & Daya looked into her beautifull eyes. ZShe moved her gaze down and took the cotton piece.

Tasha: Ab yahan chup chaap baitho aur hilna mat. Warna tumhare marhan seedhe hospital mein hi lage gi... Samjhe...

Daya: Nahin hospital nahin...

Tasha(smiling): Hmmm...

She put the cotton piece on the cut just in the middle of his shoulder and neck. It began to burn so Tasha blowed air on the wound and Daya closed his eye. He felt the smoothness, the love, the care for him in the feeling, in the breath of Tasha.

Tasha: Chalo hogaya...(she looked up and saw daya lost in her) Daya...

Daya got up and hugged her tightly. Tasha was shocked, but hugged him back, giving him the peace in her hug. He broke from the hug and kissed her forhead then her eyes, cheeks & finally their lips met. They shared their first most passionate kiss ever. Their tongs were exploring eachother mouths. when they need breath they parted. Daya kissed her neck. Tasha releazed their situation and pushed him.

Tasha: Yeh hum theek nahin kar rahe hain...

Daya: Kya theek nahin kar rahe hain...? Joh araam, pyaar aur takat mujhe tumhse milti hain shayad woh pyaar hain aur Abhijeet ne theek kaha tha ki meri zindagi, mera pyaar tum ho. I love u... I really love u Aur mujhe iss baat ka ehsaas aaj huwa hain ki sacha pyaar kisse kehte hain.

He hugged her again

Tasha(whispering): I love u too

He picked her bridal style up & went inside the bedroom.

Daya brought her inside the room and layed her on the bed. He leaned over her and slowly kissed her lips. She also responded back. Tongs were exploring each other mouths. Daya slowly was unbottoning her shirt. He made her stand and slowly slided her shirt down, while kissing her neck. Tasha was moaning all the time. Tasha began to unbotton his shirt went on the backwards of him and slided the shirt down kissing his back. She pushed him on the bed and sat on him. She leaned over and kissed his neck. He turned his head to the other side giving her full access. He moaned and Tasha bite his soft skin leaving a passion mark there.

Tasha**(smirking)**: Hmmm... Let me see how many spot more i find...

Daya: R u gonna kill me...

Tasha**(playing with his chest)**: Never I will kill u...

Daya: Really...

He sat a liitle up, so that he can open the bra. He flipped her, so that he can lay over her. He kissed her lips passionately, while his hand was roaming on her body... He left her lips and attacked her neck, giving her also a passionmark. He took her breast in his mouth, how their child will drink. Tasha hand was in his hair. He kissed her stomach and went down further. He pulled her jeans and underwear out and kissed her inner thighs. She closed her eyes and slid her hand on his back. Daya was kissing her, but not there where she exactly wanted...

Tasha**(breathing heavily)**: Daya...

Daya smilled and placed his tong exactly where she wanted and she gasped in pleasure. After sometime Daya got up and opened his belt, jeans botton and slided his zip down. he took of his jeans allong with his lowers. There it lingered while taking glory of his manhood. Tasha after seeing him in that state felt an electric current paased her skin. She wanted to reach him, hold him and slide her hands all over it. He afte watching her slowly went on the bed and lied down beside her. She got op and kissed her chest, going slowly down and finnaly took his lenght in her mouth. Daya closed his eyes and gripped the sheet with his hands.

After sometime she finished with him and he made her lay beside him. He placed herself between her legs. He entered her slowly and tears escaped her eyes. Daya saw her tears and sucked it. She held his hands tightly and Daya began to move inside her. He move in and out... After sometime like a electric current passed her body. She felt her muscles clenching around him. He also felt that he was about to explode so he tried to disconnect his body from hers, but Tasha pulled him deeper inside her, when she heard Daya's deep guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot to her womb.

He bucked inside her again, when she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips mere seconds before he took her mouth, with a hunger that sent her over the edge yet again. Sensation rippled through her body when she hurled into yet another orgasm and felt pleasure consume every partof her.

Daya felt himself floating back to the earth after having reached the stars. He looked at Tasha beside him who was in nude form, hard trying to catch her breath. She saw him looking at her.

Tasha**(soft)**: Kya dekh rahe ho...?

Daya: Apni zindagi ko... Apne pyaar ko... Apne aane waale bache ki maa ko...

Tasha**(blushing)**: Itni jaldi bache...?

Daya**(smirking)**: Haan main toh apna body tumhare se disconnect karna chaata tha lekin tumne mujhe andar phirse gheecha. Toh iska main kya matlab nikalun...?

Tasha**(blushing more)**: Daya aap bhi na...

Daya**(leaning towards her and put his hand beside her stomach on the bed)**: Main bhi na... Kya...?

Tasha: Kuch nahin...

Daya**(comming closer to her, so that their mouth were inches apart)**: Waise mujhe toh koi problem nahin hain.. Main toh kabse tayar baitha hun baap banne ke liye... Mujhe bas uss din ka intezaar hain jiss din main hum dono ki pyaar ki nishaani ko apne godh mein loonga...

He kissed her neck from side and she closed her eyes, while softly stroking his hair. She made him lay on his back and climbed on him and they made more love...

NEXT MORNING

Tasha woke up and saw herself sleeping on Daya's chest. She blushed remembering the last night. She kissed his forhead and lightly his lips. She slowly got up with a blacket wrapped around her. She tried to go, but a strong hand gripped her wrist.

Tasha: Aap uth gaye...

Daya**(smiling)**: Agar meri biwi mujhe itne pyaar se uthajegi... Toh uthna hi padega na...

Tasha**(blushing)**: Acha choriye mera haant mujhe fresh hone jaana hain...

Daya**(smirking)**: Chorne ke liye thori hi na pakra hain...

Tasha: Daya please...

Daya: Acha theek hain...

She rushed to the washroom leaving Daya in deep think. After sometime when she had set the water temprature on warm, she felt someone behind her. She turned and found Daya. daya saw her nake skin and felt that his erection was expanding. He looked up at her and she smiled. He pushed her againt the wall, raised her and once again entered her... while her hands were in his hair and his face in her neck...

IT WAS LIKE THEIR ARANGE MARRIAGE IS TURNED INTO LOVE MARRIAGE WITH LOTS OF LOVE...

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

CID team were in the bureau busy with their work. No case was reported so the pressure wasn't to much, but our handsome pehelwaan was starring at his beautifull wife. Anjalie saw that and nugded Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked up from his file and she winked hem. He saw Daya and smirked.

Abhijeet: Wah bhai aaj mausam bohot romantic ho raha hain...

All the others attention shifted towards Abhijeet, but only Daya was lost.

Rajat: Aap kiski baat kar rahe hain sir...?

Sachin: Haan sir... Hum sab toh kaam kar rahe hain...

Abhijeet: Are yaar main tumlogon ki nahin balki**(pointed towards Daysha)** unki baat kar raha hun...

Rajat: Oooh waakey mein lagta hain bureau mei pyaar ka mausam chaaya hua hain...

The rest laughed... and Tasha blushed to her peeks. Abhijeet coughed fakely, but Daya didn't came out of his dreamworld. The others were trying not to burst in laughter. Abhijeet coughed harder and Daya realized his situation and blushed hard. Tasha rushed out of the bureau blushing and after her Daya also left the bureau... Here the rest burst out in laughing, seeing the cute couple...

_**DAYSHA**_

Tasha sat in the cafeteria and Daya sat opposite holding her hand and looking at each other lost. Their moment disturbed by the waiter who brought their coffee. After sometime they left for bureau.

_**NIGHT 8.00 PM**_

The team went to home and only Daysha were left in the parking area. Daya pushed her on the Car and put both his hands beside her on the car. He tried to kiss her, but Tasha put her hand on his mouth.

Tasha: Kya kar rahe hain aap. Hum ghar pe nahin hain. Yeh bureau ki parking area hain.

Daya**(naughty)**: Toh ghar chale...

Tasha: Daya...

He didn't listen to her and made her sit in the car. They drove towards home.

_**DAYSHA HOME**_

Their car stopped in front of their house and Daya attacked her innocent neck. He carried her into their room and made her lay on the bed, he pulled out his shirt and her shirt, kissed her on different places and pulled both their clothes out and made love and slept in each other arms...

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

It was Sunday evening and the whole CID Team were in Sachvi house. Girls were in the kitchen busy to arrange things. Tasha was walking to the kitchen when she fainted. Daya saw that and catched her when she was about to fall.

They told Daya to lay her in the guest room.

_**INSIDE GUESTROOM**_

Anjalie & Tarika checked Tasha. Tasha a little in sense and both girls made her sit.

Tarika**(seriouse face)**: TAshu tumhe aaj vommiting ki kya...?

Tasha: Nahin Taru lekin feel hooraha tha aur chakar bhi aaraha tha.

Anjalie: Aur khaana...?

Tasha: Pichle do hafte se main theek se kha bhi nahin paa rahi hun...

Tarika: Matlab humara shaq sahi tha...

Tasha: Kaisa shaq...?

Anjalie**(with same seriouse face)**: Yehi ki bohot jaldi mujhe mere nephew aur niece milne waale hain...**(and she smiled widely)**

Tarika**(smilling)**: Aur mujhe bhi...

TAsha**(smilling)**: Sachi...?

Anjalie & Tarika: MUchi...

The two hugged Tasha and she was smilling with tears.

Anjalie: Chalo ab darane ki baari tumhare pyaare patidev, mere dewar ki baari hain...

_**OUTSIDE GUESTROOM**_

Daya was roaming in front of the guestroom and Abhijeet was continueusly trying to calm him down, when Anjalie & Tarika came outside with seriouse faces.

DAya rushed to the followed by the rest.

Daya: Bhabhi kya hua Tashu ko...?

Anjalie: Woh... Daya... Actually...

Daya: Batau na bhabhi...? Taru tum bataw...

Tarika: Daya baat yeh hain ki bohot jaldi tumhare upar bohot bari zimedaari aanewaali hain...

Daya(getting more worried): Kaisi zimedaari...?

Anjalie**(seriouse face)**: Yahi ki yum bohot jaldi baap banne waale ho...**(Both girls smiled widely...)**

Daya**(releaved)**: OH... acha...**(realizing)** KYA...?

Anjalie: Haan dewarji aap dono bohot jaldi mummy daddy banne waale hain...

Daya was in cloud nine...

Abhijeet: Oh hoi congrats yaar... Challo challo honewaali mummy se toh mille...

Daya rushed into the room and hugged Tasha tightly, who hugged him back with tears.

Daya: I love u too much...

Tasha: I love u too...

Daya: Aaj tumne mujkhe iss duniya ki sabsi badi khusi di hain... Thanx...

Tasha: Aap bhul gaye pati patni ke saath saath hum dost bhi hain aur dosti mein no sorry...

Daya: ...No thanx... Right...

Tasha: Absolutely...

Voice: Are zara humko bhi milne do honewaali mummy se...

Daya: Haan haan kyun nahin...

Abhijeet: Bohot bohot mubarak ho Tasha...

Tasha: Thank u bhaiya...

The rest congratulated the couple, when Acp, his wife and Salunkhe arrived.

Acp: Are zara mujhe bhi milne do apne beti aur jamai raja se...

The three congratulate the couple...

_**Ok guys I have posted this storry again, because it isn't showing on the site... **_

_**Next chapter will be lot of fun. **_

_**Hope u didnt get bored... **_

_**So till then read and review. **_

_**Bye tc love u all...**_


End file.
